Boku No Hero Academia: The Ace of Spades
by EnzotheTwistedChild
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, called Deku by most people as an insult, may seem like the weak and nerdy type of person. He certainly acts and looks the part. But no one besides those closest to him knows that he is one of the most feared vigilantes to ever surface. AU: Katsuki Bakugou is nice to Izuku and knows his secret. Eventual Quirk!Deku x Harem Rated M due to violence
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_Izuku Midoriya, called Deku by most people as an insult, may seem like the weak and nerdy type of person. He certainly acts and looks the part. He may as well be the part, with that timid and awkward personality coupled with his scrawny figure. If that doesn't scream 'nerd' then the fact that he is borderline obsessed with becoming a hero might._

 _That, of course, is not a bad thing. I'm not implying that. But it does seem a little nerdy when you think about it. I mean, that's what his fellow classmates at his Junior High School assumed, except for one. That's getting covered later._

 _Speaking of his classmates, they all made their quirks apparent, which was typical for Middle Schoolers nowadays. They just flash their quirks like action figures, pretty amusing honestly. But Izuku was not one of those people. Rather than being concerned with himself or his quirk, he focuses on the people around him as well as his academics at school, and taking notes of heroes outside of school. So, he never flashes his quirk around, which made his classmates assume that he was quirkless. That was the cause of the daily harassment he gets at school._

 _But what his classmates don't know is that Izuku houses a huge secret. A secret that will change his life if revealed._

At the moment, Izuku was sitting in the middle of class, hearing his teacher ramble on and on about the students' futures. Heh. Like that mattered. Everyone wants to apply to UA. Izuku looked at the rambling teacher, who had a fat stack of papers in his hands. _Career Aptitude Tests_ , Izuku thought as he added notes into his hero notebook.

"I could pass out some Career Aptitude Tests. But..." the teacher paused as he looked upon his students who were flashing their quirks to show their annoyance. "Why bother?" he said as he threw the tests aside, making the students cheer. "I know you want to go the hero course!" he cheered along with the students.

The cheering subsided when the teacher was called out by a teen with blond, spiky hair and red eyes. Said teen wore his uniform a little more loose than the other males in the classroom. He was sitting at his desk with his legs crossed on top of the desk, looking like a slouch.

"Hey teach, don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. A couple of us are the real deal but these guys would be lucky to end up as a sidekick for some busted D-lister." the teen said with an arrogant chuckle. He turned his head to his right to meet the enraged faces of the students he just insulted. One of said students shouted, "You think you're better than us, Katsuki?!". Which Katsuki responded with, "Pssh! Let's go! I'll take you all on!"

Katsuki Bakugou, referred by Izuku as Kacchan, is Izuku's childhood friend. He houses a powerful quirk, which is Explosion. He can cast explosions from his palms in various sizes due to his sweat glands being equivalent to nitroglycerin. He may seem like the typical asshole teenager to the average eye. But when you are close to him like Izuku is, you see his sweet and compassionate side. A side seen only by Bakugou's parents and Izuku.

Their friendship is much more than even best friends. One might assume that the two are brothers due to how they act with each other. They are that close.

Katsuki switched his gaze from the angry kids and towards Izuku, then smirked at him. A genuine, humorous smirk. Izuku met his gaze and rolled his eyes while shaking his head in response, giving a short chuckle afterwards. "Really Kacchan?". Katsuki's grin turned smug in response, making Izuku laugh. "You are going to get yourself in a lot of trouble one of these days, Kacchan." He said as he was putting his stuff away in his backpack.

After that, the teacher looked over his list of students who wanted to apply at UA High. "Well Katsuki has impressive test results, so he's going to UA High." he announced, which got a fist pump from the student in question.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to go to UA too?" he asked. The class, except for Izuku and Katsuki, froze. They turned towards Izuku, who wore nonchalant expression on his face as he prepared for the onslaught of laughter. As he predicted, the class, aside from his best friend, burst into laughter while pointing at Izuku.

"Midoriya, the quirkless kid? Going to UA?" "What a joke!" "He'll die at initiation!"

These were the various insults Izuku managed to hear through the laughter. Still wearing that nonchalant expression, he turned to Katsuki, who was glaring at the kids laughing at Izuku.

"Can I _please_ tell them?" Katsuki asked, which he received a head shake in response. Izuku knew full well what he was talking about. His double life. "No Kacchan, it's fine. I know that you know that I was blessed. I was born with an "OP" quirk after all. But they don't know that. If I were to prove them wrong and reveal myself, I would just get even more flak. So let them." he whispered to his friend with a sort of sad, but reassuring smile. Izuku was right. If Kacchan were to tell everyone about his friends true identity, he would endanger his friend. For Izuku was something that many loved and hated.

After school, he and Katsuki were walking in the tunnels, chatting amongst themselves. They were walking for an hour, just chatting. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not notice where they were walking. They had no idea they were walking in a place that held extremely depressing memories. Eventually, Katsuki realized where they are and a sad memory came up in his mind. He looked at Izuku, who was too busy rambling about some of the new pro heroes to notice where they were walking.

What about the tunnels saddened Katsuki you might ask. Well, nothing happened to _him_ in the tunnels, but the same cannot be said for Izuku.

"Hey Deku? Remember when you first manifested your quirk?" he asked hesitantly, almost expecting the worst. His friend looked at him wide eyed, then hung his head down in an attempt to hide his eyes as he responded. "Yes. Why?"

Katsuki gave him a sad look. "Look where we are." Izuku looked around and realized where he was. It was the tunnels where he first manifested his quirk. The tunnels that housed an event that changed his life forever.

 _In an extremely brief flashback, he saw himself crying while he had a silver aura surround him. His past self cried and cried, his eyes were shut in anguish, and he had blood all over him. He could barely make out his past self saying "I'm sorry..." constantly over his crying._

His flashback ended and he realized that Katsuki was hugging him to provide comfort. Tears began dropping out his eyes as he resolved to get out of there. "Let's go to the arcade or something. I want to forget about this for now." he said, his voice cracking slightly. Katsuki agreed without hesitation and the two made their way to the arcade, walking silently the whole way.

Izuku had his fists clenched the whole time that they were walking to the arcade, still thinking about what happened in the tunnels that made him manifest his quirk. Tears started dropping again as he thought about it more. He thought about it more and more and more and more. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and started crying again. Katsuki did not need ask what he was crying about, he already knew. He hugged his friend again, patting his head to comfort. "Why? Why did that have to happen? Why Kacchan? They did not deserve it! They did not! I did! **IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!** " Izuku screamed as he cried.

Katsuki scowled and released him from the embrace, looking at him dead in the eyes. "Shut up. There was nothing you could have done. It's bullshit I know. But you need to stop beating yourself up over it." he stated rather sternly. His expression softened as he said, "Now, lets go the arcade, yeah?"

"...yeah, lets." Izuku responded with a small smile, tears still apparent in his eyes.

 ** _I just came up with this idea as I was watching ,and reading fanfics of, My Hero Academia and could not help but write about it. I plan to reveal Izuku's quirk in the next chapter so stay tuned! I finally started the next chapter for my Enzo story, which is on my Wattpad, so just wait a little longer. Cheers and see you next time!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Calling Card

**_For some odd reason, I am having the most difficult time writing this. Oh well. Oh, I forgot to mention something in the last chapter! Mt. Lady and Midnight are both going to be 18 in this fic. And they are both going to be seniors by the time Izuku and well... the others in Class 1-A enroll in Yuuei. Just so you know._**

Izuku and Katsuki were still walking to the arcade, it was about an hour away. Their minds were away from the tunnels and towards excitement. They started chatting again, bouncing from subject to subject randomly just to fill the void. While they were chatting away, Katsuki decides to check his pockets for money since they were going to the arcade, only to find them empty. This did not go unnoticed.

"*snort* Forgot your money again? This has to be the seventh time in a row, exceeding your previous record." Izuku teased with a smug grin. Katsuki punched Izuku in the arm while wearing a pissed-off look on his face. While any other person would shrink at that gaze, Izuku knew better. Katsuki was not _actually_ mad at him, nor his teasing. In fact, his mouth was twitching upwards, causing Izuku's grin to widen.

"You know that _look_ will not work on me, Kacchan. I know you." Izuku stated with an eye roll, still grinning. This made Katsuki soften and laugh. "Which is why I'm still doing it." Katsuki replied with a slight smirk.

"Anyways, I brought a lot of money with so we're in luck." Izuku stated.

"How much?" Katsuki asked, genuinely curious.

Izuku smirked. "Let's just say that we are not just going to the arcade. Hehe."

"Deku, how much do you have?" Katsuki asked again a bit worriedly. Izuku's smirk only widened, which gave him a rough idea on what else they were doing today. Therefore, the amount of yen his best friend had. "We are gambling again aren't we?"

"Yup," His friend confirmed, popping the 'p'. His eyes then shined in mischief. "I have brought ¥80,000 with me, too. This'll be fun! Especially when I take people's money!"

 ** _AN: ¥80,000 is equivalent to $716.06 dollars in case you were wondering._**

Katsuki shook his head while chuckling to himself. " _He sure does have a mischievous side to him. That's thanks to Nemuri and Yuu. Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing."_ He thought as he was about to speak.

"Hey Deku, remember Nemuri and Yuu?" Izuku smiled at this question. "How could I not remember? They were like, the coolest people ever. Pretty too!" he responded as he remembered all of his interactions with them from 6 years ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _He and Katsuki met them when both of their mothers, who were also best friends (lol that's kinda funny), brought their kids with them on a trip to Aokigahara, also known as the Suicide Forest. Izuku decided to wear a white, long-sleeved shirt with black jeans, while Katsuki wore a black t-shirt with red shorts._

 _While their moms were chatting away at the edge of the forest, Izuku and Katsuki went inside, the former being against it since they might get lost._

 _...and lost they were. The forest was so thick that one would have to constantly mark their path to navigate back, pretty ideal for a suicide destination. Katsuki, who was starting to panic, started to call for help as Izuku was mumbling to himself, thinking of a plan._

 _"We are stuck deep in this forest and cannot get back by normal means. Kacchan could use his quirk, but he'll end up destroying the forest, which will disturb the souls of the dead who sleep. We do not want that. I could just use my quirk, but I do not want attention. I'm very hated. So, now what? Our parents are probably worried sick, so a search party is probably on their way. But what'll we do until then?" he muttered to himself. He would have continued if he was not angered by his panicking friend._

 _"KACCHAN WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" he snapped, successfully shutting Katsuki up. Izuku realized his tone and apologized. "Sorry, it's just that your panicking was making me panic, and we need to be calm in this situation. Sorry for yelling."_

 _Katsuki calmed down after that, Izuku was right. He looked at Izuku, silently asking for a plan. Izuku caught this and responded accordingly. "We should just stay put. We'll get lost if we wander. A search party is bound to look for us soon so-"_

 _He was cut off by what sounded like a couple of voices talking amongst themselves, occasionally calling out in the forest and to no one in particular. It sounded like they were lost as well._

 ** _"Is anyone there?! We're lost!" "Anyone?!"_** _"I knew that ditching our parents was a bad idea." "Yeah, sorry."_

 _That was some of the things that Izuku made out. They sounded young, around his age group. Izuku could tell that the were girls as well. So, he tried calling out to them._

 ** _"Is someone there!? We're lost as well!"_** _he called out, his friend doing the same. They waited for a moment and the voices' response came._

 ** _"You guys are lost as well?! Can you see us?"_**

 ** _"No, we can't see yo-"_** _Izuku cuts himself off as he sees the two girls, one with blond hair and one with black hair, in the distance with their backs towards the two boys. They were approximately 25 yards away (1/4 of the size of an american football field)._ ** _"-wait. Blond hair and black hair! Is that you guys?! We're behind you!"_**

 _Said girls turned to them and ran towards them, relief apparent in their eyes once they closed the distance. "Thank god. I thought it was just us. We've been stuck here for about 30 minutes." the blond stated as she caught her breath from panicking. The black haired nodded with her, too relieved to say anything._

 _Izuku analyzed these two. The blond had long, voluminous hair with two curled strands and violet eyes with white pupils, which in Izuku's mind, added to the beauty of the already enchanting eyes. She wore a purple jacket accented with orange stripes, probably custom made. It was not zipped, so it showed a plain white shirt behind it. She wore normal jeans coupled with sneakers of a brand that Izuku did not know._

 _The black-haired girl had long, spiky black hair coupled with turquoise-blue eyes. She wore an unbuttoned black denim jacket, showing a white shirt with a spade logo on the front, which made Izuku smirk a little. She wore black, skinny jeans and black sneakers. Both girls had normal figures._

 _"You must like what you're seeing if you're staring that much." Izuku heard from one of the girls, the black-haired one he thinks. He realized that he was staring and flushed red in embarrassment, completely oblivious to the girls' smirks._

 _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! It's a habit of mine. I analyze everyone I see without thinking about how they feelandnowyouthinkthatImightbethecreepiestpersoneverandIfeelreallybadforitbut-" he cut off his rambling when he heard the girls, and Katsuki, laughing, which only confused him._

 _"It's...*snort*..w-we were just t-teasing you. Hahaha!" The black-haired barely managed to say in between laughs. The blond girl was two busy laughing to say anything. Flushed with embarrassment again, Izuku turned to Katsuki, who was on the ground laughing hard. "Okay, what's so funny?!" Izuku asked in irritation and embarrassment. Katsuki looked at him, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. After a few more giggles, he managed to say, "Your face was just priceless!"._

 _If Izuku wasn't already embarrassed before, he sure was now. He covered his face with his eyes and started sputtering and making incoherent, muffled noises. Said noises and embarrassment intensified when Katsuki and the two girls decided to all gang up and tease him._

 _10 minutes of teasing later, they finally stopped. Izuku was curled up as a ball and sat in the middle of the other three. Katsuki pat his head and said, "Okay, okay we'll stop." In response, and reluctance, Izuku lifted his head up slowly, still flushed a deep crimson. The two girls giggled a little at his face, then helped him up._

 _"Sorry, we could not help it. Your reaction was too funny." the black-haired girl said, panting due to laughing so hard. She decided to embarrass him one last time. "You are cute, you know that?". Her blond friend froze for a split-second before, nodding in agreement._

 _At this, the boys froze. After a full 10 seconds of processing, Izuku flushed red again, and started to say something but ended up sputtering again._

 _Katsuki, who was already smiling at his friend's embarrassment, widened his eyes before waggling his eyebrows at Izuku's expense._

 _After sputtering so much, Izuku finally gave up and lowered his head, giving a soft_ 'thank you' _in response. Katsuki stopped teasing him and looked at the two girls. "What are your names?"_

 _The two girls smiled at them. The blond decided to answer. "I'm Yuu. Yuu Takeyama." She pointed to her black-haired friend. "This is Nemuri Kayama. We are both 12."_

 _Izuku finally calmed down and beamed at them. "I'm Izuku! I'm 8-years old!", he chirped. He wrapped his arm around Katsuki. "This is my friend Katsuki, same age as me. But I call him Kacchan! But call him by his name, please.". Nemuri and Yuu raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You his soulmate or something?" the former teased...again. Izuku deadpanned. "No. We're just that close of friends. Do NOT take it that way. PLEASE!" he snapped._

 _The two girls flinched in shock. They were shocked at the fact that Izuku, who seems sweet and timid, got mad rather than embarrassed. Katsuki's snickering brought them out of their thoughts. "We get that a lot, so it only pisses Deku off now." he clarified. "'Deku?'" Nemuri questioned the nickname. The blond boy widened his eyes a bit before responding. "It seems like a bad nickname I know, but he is the exact opposite of what it is. I call him that because of the irony. He's actually way better than me at...well...everything, and I'm good at a lot of stuff and I have an Explosion quirk. Speaking of which, what are your quirks?"_

 _The two girls told the boys about their quirks. Yuu's quirk is Gigantification. This allows her to grow giant, up to 2,062 m. Self-explanatory. Nemuri's quirk is Somnambulist. It allows her to release a sleep-inducing aroma from her body, putting targets to sleep._

 _After listening to the girls explain their quirks, Katsuki explained his own. After he was done, he looked towards Izuku, who shook his head. "No." he said. Katsuki understood why and started talking about various subjects. After a few minutes of conversation, Nemuri decided to ask, "You mentioned that Izuku is better than you. Why do you think that?"._

 _Without hesitation, Katsuki stated various reasons. Like he was stronger, smarter, more kind, etc. He went on and on, which did not irritate the girls as they would do the same with each other, the search party finally found them and got them out of the forest and back to their families._

 _It turns out that Yuu and Nemuri were also from Tokyo, so they could hang out with the boys whenever. So, every weekend they would hang out, going to the arcade, taking walks, pranking each other, or whatever. This went on for a couple of years._

 _The four grew closer as time went on, to the point where people considered them siblings rather than friends. Izuku and Katsuki looked at Yuu and Nemuri as the sisters they never had. For the two girls however, they did indeed see Katsuki as a younger brother, but Izuku. They developed feelings for him; crushes. Katsuki caught on and gave subtle hints to Izuku, who seemed oblivious to it. But that was all an act, and Katsuki realized it. Izuku knew the whole time and decided to act oblivious to entertain himself. While he personally thought that what he was doing was a 'dickhead move', the looks on their faces every time he did anything, especially complimenting them, was more than rewarding._

 _Their love for Izuku escalated when he, with Katsuki's support, told them that he was a well known vigilante with an amazing, but sad quirk. It was not the fact itself that caused this, but rather his intentions. He became a vigilante because there are occasions where heroes do not make it in time. So, he wanted to save people when the heroes couldn't. His purpose inspired them to become heroes, so they decided that they wanted to apply to Yuuei._

 _They soon figured out which vigilante he was and...fangirled...hard. Their crushes were not crushes anymore. It became more than that. They went from having just a crush on him to being completely in love with him. They did not know that Izuku loved them back. Shhhhhh don't tell anyone._

 _Eventually, Nemuri and Yuu enrolled at Yuuei and got put in the hero course. While they were happy, they were also sad that they have to say goodbye to the boys, Izuku especially. Izuku told them to never say goodbye because he is going to see them again someday._

 _He then wore a smirk. "I know of your feelings about me. About how much you love me. And before you panic, it's okay. I loved the both of you as well. So I do not mind marrying both of you. Standing offer~." he stated ever so seductively, adding a wink afterwards. Oh man, their reactions. Their. Fucking. Reactions. Let's say that Katsuki was rolling on the floor laughing while Izuku had the most evil smirk on his face. It was that priceless._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

Izuku was laughing to himself, a bit too much. He was wheezing out of laughter. "What's so funny?" Katsuki asked while laughing too. Hey, Izuku's laughter is contagious okay? "I'm just remembering the time when I said that I'll marry the both of them." Izuku stated after he calmed down, which received a snicker from Katsuki. "It was too much, but their reactions were _so_ worth it."

They had not realized that they made it to the arcade and casino. They were two busy laughing at the memory. They soon realized that they made it. "You know, I did mean it when I said that I'll marry them whenever," Izuku finished. Katsuki shook his head at him, laughing a little. "Good luck with that."

Izuku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Psh! Lady Luck is always by my side!" he retorted playfully. Both laughed at their antics before entering the arcade.

When they were inside, they immediately went to the cashier station to receive their tokens for the casino portion of the arcade. They got ¥40,000, which is half of what they have, in tokens and put them safely in Izuku's backpack. Izuku proceeded to take of his black school uniform, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. He stuffed the uniform in his backpack to hide the casino tokens before closing it back up and slinging it right back on his back (that was fun writing).

Removing the uniform also revealed his surprisingly lean figure. He was not scrawny nor was he overly bulky. He was in the middle. Just right. Katsuki had a thought when he saw Izuku's figure and smirked. "Man, Nemuri and Yuu are going to be fucking _thirsty_ for you when they see your muscles.". Izuku groaned.

They moved to play a couple of games in the arcade. First was _StepMania_. Izuku utterly destroyed Katsuki in a couple songs, especially the song _Maid Of Fire_ (that song is fucking hard to beat. Some guy broke his monitor). Izuku was a hell of a good dancer, so his quick feet gave him the win. But Katsuki made up for that in the racing game _Maximum Tune._ Izuku always had trouble determining the turning ratio for the highly unrealistic racing game, so that gave Katsuki the victory every time.

"Okay, ready to try our luck?" Izuku asked. Katsuki grinned and nodded. The two went into the casino portion of the arcade. They spend about 5 minutes looking around before stopping at a Blackjack Table. The dealer of said table looked at the boys. "Aren't you two a little young for gambling?"

Izuku laughed a little. "You know that it is extremely common for underage people to gamble. You of all people should know that." The dealer sighed and nodded and told them to sit down. Izuku sat down while Katsuki still stood. "I'm not playing." he clarified. The dealer nodded again before he started shuffling his cards. After shuffling them for the 5th time, three men in trench coats sat at the table. Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other and at the men. They saw that the dealer visibly gulped when the men came. " _Must be a gang."_ Izuku thought before he looked at the men and forced a really convincing smile. One of the men had a fedora on, and that man saw Izuku and glared at him. The other two did the same. " _Yep, it's a gang. Heh. This'll be interesting._ " Izuku thought again.

The man with the fedora looked at the dealer and stated, "Only I'm playing." He turned to Izuku and smirked, "You're a little young to be here, aren't ya?". His smirk widened as he kicked the chair Izuku is sitting on, making him fall on his back. "This club is not for kids. So you should disappear.". Katsuki helped him up and almost charged at the men in a rage. He would have if he was not stopped by Izuku grabbing his shoulder. "Let. Me." Izuku growled in an extremely chilling tone. Katsuki's face soften, then smiled at his friend. "Make em' pay."

Izuku did not respond to that as he sat at the table again, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He went into his bag, took out his ¥40,000 worth of tokens and placed them on the table. The dealer's eyes were wide as saucers and the men in trench coats gaped a little. Izuku looked at the dealer, then at the men, then back at the dealer, his eyes showing malicious intent. "Let's play."

The man in the fedora grinned and placed his bet, ¥100,000 worth of tokens. The two then sat next to each other then at the dealer, silently asking to start. The dealer passed two cards to Izuku and to the other man, and then to himself. The players looked at their cards. The man in the fedora had a 3 of Clubs and a 8 of Diamonds. Izuku had a Queen of Diamonds and a 10 of Hearts. 11 to 20. The man went first since he to the dealer's left. "Hit me". The dealer hesitantly nodded and passed him a card. A 9 of Clubs. It was now 20 to 20. Well...

"I'll stand." The man concluded and turned to Izuku with a condescending smile. Izuku noted the scores. " _20 and 20. Shit, it's tied. If I ask for another card, I'll probably bust. If I stand...I don't know. I don't know what to do. Y'know what? Fuck it. It's only ¥40,000. I'll probably get it back due my *ahem* profession."_ he thought as he made his decision.

"Hit me." the dealer looked at Izuku in horror, but passed him his card, face down. Izuku took the card and looked at the man next to him, who was smiling crazily. He sighed and looked at his card, and looked at again. And again. And again.

When he finally processed what his card was, he had the biggest grin on his face. He held the card up in front of him, showing it to the man as well as the spectators. "I win."

The man's eyes widened, his fist clenched, and his jaw dropped. He looked at the card with astonishment.

An Ace of Spades.

Izuku landed right on 21. The whole pot, ¥140,000, was _his_. He smirked and turned to Katsuki, who stood there, gaping. "Saved by my calling card. Maybe Lady Luck is by my side."

He turned to the man in the fedora, smirk still apparent. He gestured the man to give him his reward. Said man reached into his pocket to grab what seems like a...

 _"Oh shit, he's got a gun. Over a game? Who the fuck pulls a gun out because he lost? What a man-child!"_ Izuku growled in his mind.

On pure instinct, Izuku threw the automatic card shuffler at the man's face, which hit him square-on in the nose, making him drop the gun and cover his face in pain. The other two men in trench coats acted fast as they charged at Izuku with batons out. He predicted this as he jumped over both of them, landing right behind them.

As soon as they realized, they looked back. Only to be greeted by a very swift kick in the face. With one swift kick, Izuku knocked both of them out cold. The only one that was left was the one with the fedora, who was pointing the gun at Katsuki from 1.5 yards away. "Do not move, unless you want your friend's head to be blown off."

The reaction he got off of Izuku caught him off guard. Izuku _laughed. Hysterically._ "Oho. Oh my god! That's-*snort* that's fucking hilarious! How unoriginal can you get?" To say that the man was shocked was an understatement. He had absolutely no idea what to do. All he knows is that this kid in front of him, who for some reason is a total badass, is _mocking_ him.

Without thinking, and out of pure rage, he aimed his gun at the laughing Izuku and fired. There was no way he was going to avoid that. He was laughing, which distracted him. The man grinned wickedly, only to feel a sharp pain in his right shoulder. _What?_

He looked at his shoulder, and he saw blood. Lots of it. Just spilling from the bullet hole. " _Wait. Bullet hole?! Who shot me?!_ " He looked at the wound again, and saw that it did not come out from the back of his shoulder. So the only person that could have shot him, was the person in front of him. But it was only Izuku, who held no fire arm. How?

He looked at Izuku, who stopped laughing and had a serious expression on his face. His arm was held up, with his hand open. His hand was cloaked with what looked like fog of some sort. As he was looking at Izuku's fog covered hand, the fog turned from grey to cloud white, then all of the sudden, he felt a powerful force hit his chest, sending him flying at a counter.

There was so much force, that when the man hit the counter, it _shattered_. Keep in mind, the counter was made out of wood.

Izuku slowly walked up to the wreckage of the counter. He saw that the man was still conscious, but unable to move due to the pain. He looked at Izuku with wide eyes. "Ho-"

Izuku cut him off and held his hand up, covering it in the grayish fog again. "I reflected the bullet back at you with my quirk. My quirk is that I can manipulate air itself. Now that may not be much when you hear about it at first. But when you realize that the surface of the planet is covered with air, that's when you realize the beauty of this quirk. I can do whatever I want with air and wherever I want. So in short, it has a _lot_ of applications."

After explaining his quirk, which was only a fraction of his abilities,he decided to insult the man one more time.

"One more thing. Are you stupid? Because you shooting me when you had a hostage right there for you to use against me. But you went and shot at me like a dumbass."

After explaining, which was only a fraction of his abilities, he heard sirens nearing the casino. "Police. Kacchan, we need to get out of here now!" Katsuki nodded and was about to run out of the front with Izuku, but a voice stopped them from doing so.

"Here! You can escape from the back!"

They looked back and saw that it was the dealer from before who said that. In an instant, he, with Katsuki, bolted out of the back exit, giving a 'thank you' on the way out. There was little time to react, so Izuku did not see the looks the occupants gave him, nor did he want to know. All he wants to do right now, is avoid custody. He did hear someone say something on the way out, which puzzled him.

"Keep kickin' ass S-" Izuku run out of the back exit cut the voice off.

The two boys ran a couple blocks before stopping and looking behind them. After seeing that they were not tailed, the began to walk to their houses in a normal pace. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Katsuki broke the silence. "Well, that was a thing."

"Yeah, that was fun actually. Except the part where you were held at gunpoint." Izuku recalled. "You seemed pretty nonchalant about it though."

"Tsk! Only because I knew you'd save my ass."

Izuku was about to say something when he realized something (lol...again). That voice earlier...it said something after 'Keep kickin' ass!'. It started with an 'S'. He spent a few minutes pondering on what the hell that voice said.

 _Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Ding!_

Izuku realized what it was. And it terrified him. His life as he knew it would crumble down because of his 'stupidity'.

The voice called him _Spades_. There was only one reason why he was called that...

 _Ace of Spades_ is Izuku's vigilante name.

He exposed himself. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh fuck...oh fuck..."

"Deku, what's up?" Katsuki asked with concern.

"I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I just revealed myself!" Izuku roared, covering his face with his hands and screaming into them.

"Oh...well shit." Katsuki responded. He knew how big of a deal Izuku's true identity was. His somewhat normal life would completely collapse if his true identity were to spread.Life as a vigilante posed more dangers than that of heroes or villians, with them being treated worse than even the latter.

Izuku stopped his little panic session and just face palmed as he was walking home. "*sigh* I am going to regret this tomorrow. But right now, I need some sleep." Katsuki nodded and saw that the street to his house was coming up. "Okay. Well, see you at school tomorrow, Deku."

"You too." And with that, Katsuki went home.

About 10 minutes after Katsuki departed, Izuku made it to his apartment complex. He had his head down as he was walking, thinking about what happened at the casino/arcade. When he walked up to his floor, a familiar scent had made itself known. "Mom made curry again? Sweet!" he chirped to no one in particular. He opened his door, and entered the apartment. It was 6:10 PM. Dinnertime. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hello son! How's school?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Well that's good. Hey, I heard about an incident involving three gang members being hospitalized by an unnamed vigilante at the arcade today. One of them, got blasted at a counter. Izuku...was it you who did that?"

This has happened before, so Izuku did not need to answer for his mom, Inko Midoriya, to know that he did it. He always had the cat-ate-the-canary type expression whenever he was asked about an incident like that. This was one of those times.

Izuku was not worried though. In fact, he was relieved. The occupants had kept him a secret from the police. Which he was thankful for.

Inko had to let out a short chuckle before lightly scolding him. "Izuku, one of these days, you are going to get yourself in a lot of trouble."

"He pointed a gun at me and Kacchan. What do you expect me to do?"

"He what?! WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD THAT ON THE NEWS?! ARGH! NEWS ANCHORS AND THEIR SCOOPS! THE NERVE!"

The News _loved_ messing with people for entertainment. Vigilantes especially. The News was the reason for their horrible treatment. They _loved_ demonizing vigilantes.

"Mom, calm down! I know. Now the reason why he pointed a gun at me and Kacchan was because he was mad that I won a pretty hefty bet against him."

"That is dumb." His mother responded bluntly. Izuku had to laugh at his mother's bluntness as it was a rather rare sight. "Right?"

His mom had one last question: "Did you reveal your true form?"

"God no. That's only for dire situations. And I only used one part of my quirk."

"Good. Are you hungry? I made curry!" Inko smiled. "Yes please!" Izuku chirped happily. Inko served the dish, which Izuku happily took and ate. It was 7:30 PM, when he went to his room, stomach filled. He decided to browse on his computer for the rest of the night before he felt himself getting tired. There was one last thought before he drifted to sleep.

 _"I have a feeling tomorrow will be interesting."_

 _ **Fucking finally! This took FOREVER to write. Because first of all, I am not that experienced at writing, so I am not that good at action sequences or dialogue. Second, there were a lot of little tid bits in this chapter that I had to change. Third, School. Yes, yes. I know that you must hear that lame ass excuse a thousand times already. But it's true. I make education my top priority, which is why this chapter took so long. That and I may have went a little overboard. This is over three times the size of the last one! Damn!**_

 _ **Oh well. It is done! Feel free to leave some feedback! As long as it's not overly rude. We're all friends here. All right good night everyone! PLUS ULTRA!**_


	3. Sorry

Dear Readers,

So...it's been a year. One. Fucking. Year. Since I have updated. If I were to guess, I would have assumed that you guys forgot about this story because of that fact. Now here's the question that pretty much all of you might be asking: WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO FUCKING LONG?! (Whether you actually said that or whether you said it without the vulgarity does not matter)

I honestly feel horrible for not updating for as long as I did. So I feel that it is only right to tell you, my beloved audience, what the actual hell is going on for me to not update for a year.

-Laziness - I absolutely have no excuse here. I am lazy. This should not have to be explained in detail, unlike the other reasons.

-Writer's Block - Yeah, that has to be a thing that exists. Very fun right? Oh it's soooooo fun! Okay, I'll stop with the sarcasm. Let me elaborate on this. I know what to write about, but I keep getting stuck on little things, like how I word out a phrase. I am a bit of a perfectionist, so this is extremely frustrating for me. Every time I figure out what to say exactly, I run out of time. I work on it in either class or home. This is probably not even a valid excuse.

-Life - A lot of things have been happening in my life since I have last updated. First, I have been trying to get through my senior year. Self-explanatory there. Second, I am moving to Wisconsin in mid-July. Not so simple here. Long-story-short, my dad is getting married over there and I am coming along. So I have to get rid of a lot of stuff, pack up the stuff I want, and take a 3 day drive to Wisconsin. Third, I have not been at my best lately. As with a lot of teens nowadays, my emotional and mental state has not been at its finest all throughout this year. I'm not depressed, but I'm not exactly sunny either. Actually...I don't know...things have been a mess. So much unnecessary doubt and drama.

-New Ideas - I will be entirely honest about this, this story was not exactly the first story I think about each day. In fact, I am working on three stories as of now. This story, a RWBY story, and a Pokémon story. All of them are rated M, but not because of sexual themes although there are references, but rather violence. Do not worry, I am not going to abandon this. Fuck-to-the-No. This story is just not my #1 priority anymore.

So yeah...those are my lame/not lame reasons for not updating for a year. It's alright if you do not accept these reasons and are still pissed at me. I understand. But I think you all deserved to know what was happening. It was the least I could do...

Sincerely,

Nicky a.k.a. "Enzo"


End file.
